Clan:Arisos
Basic Information :Arisos is a rare runescape clan, not interested in XP, levels, game knowledge, or how rich you are. Arisos simply revolves around its members having fun! Don't let that fool you though, our members are for the most part very experienced players, willing to share their knowledge to help you become better. We have our very own Website URL, which we especially picked, since runescape censors .com, .co.uk, etc. Www. Arisos.biz is 100% non censored, allowing us to easily direct prospective members and current members alike. If you are interested in joining, our clan chat is "Arisos," as stated at right. We welcome all players, whether you just finished tutorial Island, or have been playing since RS classic. Benefits of Joining Well I could say you are joining a premier, upcoming clan like everyone else does. Truth is, that's not far off, but that's not why you should join. You should join for many reasons. *We have experienced players to lend a hand with anything, big or small. *We have a wonderful forum community, to alert members of upcoming events. *We have an area that allows us to sell things to our members first, rather than on the Grand Exchange like everyone else. *We have a clan chat available 24/7, with people in it at almost all times. *This is a clan for mature individuals, whether you are 15 or 25. Teams We have several different teams allowing us to run the clan at a very small, personal level. Some of our teams include: Arisos Senior Management These are the leaders of the clan, who oversee all the teams, and collect weekly reports from each team leader. Jamesas10 is the founder of the clan. He has been successfully managing the clan, for almost 5 months now. Recently, he has taken a back seat and has let the other senior staff take the lead, but still does a tremendous amount of work for the clan. Linkofhyrul is the co-founder of the clan.She has been in the clan for a very long time, and oversees the whole clan, making sure that everyone does their job properly. Goblinwar72 is the current leader of the clan. He comes up with ways to further thew clan, and generally oversees all work done by staff members. Shadowssick is the co-leader of the clan. He is known for his enthusiasm and his excellent leadership skills. Vipper7755r is the clan administrator. She does a heapload of work for the clan, maintaning the forums, ranking people, and generally doing a lot of work. Arisos Events Department (A.E.D) Currently led by tom727272, this team is devoted to creating fun, exciting, and fruitful events for the clan. These events can range from woodcutting and fishing events, to parades all over Runescape! Clan Member suggestions are highly considered, as this clan is not for the leadership, but there for you, the average member. Senior Event Leader: Stefan is og '''Event Leaders: '''vampire x9x, t1gre4566789, 1337shiz, CS1Energy Recruiting Team (A.R.D) Currently led by Goblinwar72, this is the team created solely to recruit new members, help them through the recruiting process, and get them acquainted with the basics of the clan. '''Senior Recruiting Officer: '''DEak67 x-vt-duck-x, Redwaller66 Media Unit This Unit Deals with all media in the clan. This means they have to work extremely hard; They make the clan videos, the banners, and look after the forums. '''Unit Co-ordinator: '''Btagoc Hellz 4 Eva, Cs1energy, New lily Fan, Mr Baxter 52 Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play clans